


Three of a kind

by BoneMouse



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ectobiology, Fluff, Fontcest, M/M, Poker, Sex Games, Smoking, Smut, Threesome, Underfell, Undertail, dom-Papyrus, honeymustard - Freeform, shy-Sans, stonerbros - Freeform, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7436332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoneMouse/pseuds/BoneMouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>UT Sans, UF Sans and US Papyrus have the house to them selves and decide to have a Poker night, and well that's fun and all, Stretch(US Papyrus) thinks he has a way to make this night even more enjoyable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so heres what happened...I never meant for it to be this long, it just kept going...and going. Guess I was powered by energizer batteries while writing this...heh*cough*  
> So I'm not 100% happy with this to be honest I don't think its my best, I think I can do better but I kept tweaking it and rewriting parts and if I don't post it now I doubt I ever will. Besides I have other stories I need to get to work on. So I said fuck it! I'm done trying to make it perfect and just going to post it as it is.  
> Also I'm not a poker expert, if i got any info on that wrong, sorry.
> 
> IF it wasn't clear already WARNING! this is smutty fontcest!!

It had been a few weeks since a anomalous reset had sent two versions of Sans and Papyrus into a universe that, for identity purposes, had be labelled as Tale. Because there was now three Papyrus's and three Sans, the ones from the alternate realities were given nicknames to avoid confusion. The ones from the universe that had been labelled Swap were refereed to as Stretch for the Papyrus, being slightly taller then his counter parts, and Blueberry for the smallest Sans. The skeletons from the universe known now as Fell were known as...well Fell for the dark intimidating Papyrus and Red for the sharp toothed Sans with red magic. The brothers from the Tale simply used their real names, this being their reality it only seem right.  

Friendships and bonds had been formed between the skeletons in the time they had gotten to know one another. Blueberry and Papyrus got along right away, both being energetic and enthusiastic, they since had become very close friends and spent most of their time together, cooking, cleaning and working on Papyrus's puzzles outside Snowdin. 

Stretch had come to find kinship with the Tale Sans, they had a lot in common, he looked so much like his brother but a version of his brother he could relax with and well, get high with since Blueberry would never do such a thing as “smoke pot!”. They had a similar demeanour and sense of humour, but they had their differences to, he felt as though Sans was shyer and a little more on the quiet side, he found that quite adorable about him. What he valued the most though was when they would talk about the resets, he thinks it helped them both talking with someone else who remembers them, easing some of the emotional trauma that had come with the it. He was quite found of this version of his brother. He thinks this Sans was found of him to. 

Red on the other hand was something different, they had learned from the two Fell brothers that the universe they were from was not a pleasant one, it really was kill or be killed. The red Sans was always on edge, sweating, glancing around looking as though he would have a break down at any moment. Stretch knew that the unforgiving place that they were from was only part of why Red was so anxious. Even though it was done behind close doors they all knew Reds brother was abusive. Red only referred to his brother as Boss, never by name, or brother. He would also paw at the crack under his eye socket that lead to a gold replacement tooth, when he brother was upset. The two Fells kept to them selves at first, but Stretch couldn't stand seeing someone who looked so much like his brother in such a state, so he started spending time with Red, letting him join in with him and Sans. Red had really started to warm up to him and come out of his shell, though he still had a long ways to go, Stretch wasn't going to give up on him, no matter how long it would take. But tonight wasn't about that, tonight was about fun. 

Blueberry and Papyrus had dragged Fell to a sleep over at Undynes, one of Blues attempts at trying to become friends with the grumpy edgelord. The three of them had the whole night to them selves and Stretch knew just how to spend it. He brought out the condiments and the cards for a Poker night. They all sat around the table in the living room sipping their preferred condiments, holding their cards, cigarette smoke thick in the air. They were betting with cigarettes and blunts, so far Stretch and Sans seemed to be even in their winnings. Stretch found he couldn't find a single tell on the small, chill skeleton, his face hardly changed from it's lazy, relaxed appearance, in this, they were equals. Red being the nervous wreck that he was, wasn't fairing as well, his sharp toothed mouth would turn upwards into a slight grin when he got a good hand, it was a clear tell the others caught onto quickly, poor guy, Stretch would have to teach him how to bluff better....after tonight. 

They had just finished a round Stretch had won, again, with a flush, Sans had folded and Red had lost, again, with his two pair. 

“fucking shit! That's it! this decks gotta be rigged, get a new one!” Red flung his cards across the table as Stretch collected his winnings and added them to the pile. He wouldn't need to be buy a pack of smokes for quite awhile. 

“Nyeh heh heh,The decks not rigged bud, I just got luck on my side tonight.” 

“then you two are fucking cheats!” Red pounded his fists on the table sending cards and cigarettes flying. 

“We ain’t cheating either, are we Sans.” Sans looked over at Red, who had a look of hostility on his face. 

“ _hold_ on there red, no need to looked so _flush,_ when playing poker sometimes ya just gotta _deal_ with it.” 

“Dam _straight_ ” 

“you guys are fucking _jokers_!” They stared at each in silence for a moment before all three bursts into laughter simultaneously. Stretch gathered the scattered cards and started to shuffle. They had been playing for a few hours and Stretch was feeling pretty lucky, it was about time to put tonight’s secret plan into action.

“How about we make the next round a little more...interesting?” Stretch said while still shuffling the deck. 

“interesting how?” Sans looking at him quizzically. 

“How about the winner of the next hand gets to order the two losers around for the rest of the night? They gotta do whatever the winner says.” The way the two small skeletons faces lit up in colour, one bright blue the other a deep red, was precious. They turned to looked at each other as if silently asking what the other thought about this. Stretch was worried they wouldn't agree, so he gave them a push. 

“Buuut...if you two _**Sans's**_ are too timid for that kinda thing, I understand.” Oh, he was bringing it there was he? Well Sans wasn't going to let him get away with that. 

“alright pal, i'm in, what about you red?” 

“uh...i guess so.” 

“Good.” He started dealing the cards outs and kept a closer eye on each of them before he looked at his own hand. Heh, yep, luck was on his side tonight, staring up at him was a full house. Hello friends. He looked over to Red, he was scratching his skull and sweating, but he was always sweating. He looked at Sans, still blushing blue and had an uncertain look on his face, where did your chill go buddy? Nyeh heh. 

“Ok boys, let's see them cards.” Red slammed his cards down with a frustrated grunt, pair of threes, poor guy the cards really didn't seem to like him. Stretch looked over to Sans, three of a kind. Stretch let the giddiness swell in him as he knew he had won and laid down his hand. 

“Nyeh heh heh heh!!!” Sans stared in horror, how could he have so many good hands in a row. 

“i swear bro, if you been cheating i'm taking all your smokes.” 

“Nyeh heh, nope ain't been cheating, come check if ya want.” Sans did, he got up, walked over to Stretch and started feeling around his hoodie, even reaching his hand up his sleeves trying to find any hidden cards. There were none. 

“whelp red, looks like we are boned.”

 “you can say that again.” 

“whelp red, looks like we..” 

“shut up!”

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Alright you two, let's let the fun begin, why don't we head up to our room.” When he said 'our room', he was referring to the room the Tales and Swap brothers shared, witch use to be just Papyrus's room before the others had shown up. Fell had made a biggest fuss one could imagine for him and Red to have their own room, the others had giving in and the Fell brothers shared Sans old room.

Sans wasn’t dumb, he was pretty sure he knew where Stretch was taking this, unless this was some elaborate prank, witch it might very well be, yeah this was probably a prank on him and Red.

The three went up to the bed room, Stretch leading the way, let the two Sans' into the room before him then closed the door behind them. Red and Sans stood in the middle of the room looking up at the taller skeleton awaiting what would come next.

“Before we move on I wanna establish a safe word.” Sans flinched, that was a joke right?

“why would we need a safe word?”

“So if I ask you to do something that you are too uncomfortable with you can say the safe word and this whole thing stops. I want this to be fun, I don't wanna torture you two. If one of you needs to use the safe word the other has to swear he won't criticize or poke fun, alright?” This was feeling less and less like a prank to Sans and he started to get nervous.

“how about..pineapple?” Red piped up.

“Huh...that's fine with me, that good with you Sans?”

“..sure.” Ok any minute now Stretch was going to have a laugh at their expense...right?

“Good now that that's taken care of, Sans take off Reds hoodie and sweater.” This was going a bit far for a prank or joke, even for Stretch, was he really planing on...

The two shorter skeletons looked at each other, both blushing hard. Sans grabbed a hold of Reds hoodie and pulled it off his shoulders, the other adjusting to make removing it easier. The hoodie fell to the floor and Sans took hold of the bottom of Reds sweater, then glanced up meeting Reds gaze to make sure the other skeleton was still doing ok, couldn't be too careful with Red. He was blushing and other then slight uneasy look but he seemed to be doing fine. Sans pulled the sweater over Reds head and it was added to the floor with the hoodie. Reds ribs were now exposed, Sans studied them, so much like his own but full of cracks and scars he couldn't help a feeling of pity for his poor counterpart. Red shifted on his feet making Sans realized he was staring and he quickly turned back to Stretch.

“Good job Sansy, Red why don't you reward our friend with a kiss.” Fallowing orders from a Papyrus was something Red was use to, it felt normal, it felt right but having the other Sans there made things a bit different. He wasn’t sure yet if it was different good or different bad but he would find out soon, he leaned toward Sans and summoned his tongue.

'pineapple' Sans thought, ok this was clearly not a prank, that was no longer the question, the question was now, how far was this going to go? Regardless he wasn't going to ruin the others fun, not yet. He felt something wet on his teeth that brought him out of his thoughts. Red face was so close to his own, eyes closed, licking, asking to be let in. Relax, he told himself, no big deal, just a kiss... He opened his jaw and felt the wet appendage slip in. Reds tongue was in his mouth, it was wet and warm. He summoned his own tongue and let it mingle with Reds. He tasted like smoke and mustard but Sans found, to his surprise, he was enjoying the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Red, phalanges coming in contact with the back of Reds ribs, he let them slip through the gaps and pulled the other closer who returned the embrace. After a time they separated letting strings of saliva fall down both their chins.

* _Tishh_ * Stretch lit up a cigarette and took a long drag before continuing his game.

“Now take off Reds shorts.” They looked at Stretch both turning a brighter colour.

“um..w-what?.”

“Oh I think you heard me, Nyeh heh.” He gave Sans a cocky grin and a wink as he drew in smoke from his cigarette.

Sans knelt down and took hold of the rim of Reds shorts. Was he really doing this? He pulled the shorts down slowly. He face to face with Reds pelvis, it had a glow but nothing had materialized yet. Red stepped out of the shorts at his ankles, he was now naked, the only one in the room who was and was feeling very self conscious. Stretch took note of this.

“You’re both doing great, now Red take off Sans clothes.” Stretch said while releasing the smoke from his nostrils and mouth.

' _PINEAPPLE_ ' Sans thought but he didn't want to end this just yet, he was nervous but at the same time curious, he also didn't want to disappoint Stretch. As Red took hold of his clothes he felt slight panic, he took a deep breath to steady his resolve. He hoped the others hadn't notice.

Red started with Sans hoodie, letting it fall to the floor behind the skeleton, then removed the white t-shirt underneath. Sans felt himself start to tremble but took another deep breath to steady himself. Red knelt down and while reaching for the rim of the shorts he looked up expecting Sans to use the safe word, he face was now a very deep blue and his eye sockets wide, but when he didn't say anything, Red quickly pulled them down, witch made Sans jump slightly.

Stretch looked down at the two naked smaller skeletons as they both looked up at him expectantly. He loved the sight, they looked so precious, completely exposed, faces, joints and pelvises alight with colour, flustered yet excited, awkwardly fidgeting with their hands not knowing what to do with them selves. It was glorious. He allowed himself some time to just enjoy the seen before giving the next command.

“Ok buddies, get on the bed.” They obliged, crawling onto the bed. Stretch grabbed the chair that was at a near by desk and pulled it over in front of the bed and sat down.

“just going to watch us then huh?” Red gave stretch a crooked grin, maybe he could bait the tall one to join in.

“Never said that, did I?....now am I hearing any complaints?”

silence.

“Good, now I want you two to play with each others pelvises, let's see who forms first.” Red and Sans turned to face one another, awkwardly glancing from eye contact to look over the others body. They were both hesitating, uneasy and unsure about this situation, waiting to see if one would call out the safe word. Neither did. It was Red who made the first move, he inched him self closer and reached out his hand. Sans followed the extremities path down to his pelvis. Reds phalanges caressed the top of Sans pubic arch before moving slightly down to gently finger the two holes in the bone.

Now that Red was touching him, he gained some confidence and reached down to Reds pubis performing similar ministrations. It wasn’t long before they both starting sighing and making small moans.

“ah..red..ha” Sans felt the magic building pressure and he form his blue member while still touching Red. Red moved his hand away as his cock formed as well, the both looked down, they were mere centimetres from each other. Sans noticed they were the same size and shape but Red had a frenum piercing.

' _Pineapple, Pineapple , Pineapple._ ' Sans thought again, just the rhythm of their breathing was almost enough to make the two cocks touch. This had already gone way farther then Sans expected it to go but one very strong and needy thought was insensitive to keep going.

Sans had a secret we was ashamed of, he found his brother Papyrus sexually attractive. He had tried to force the feelings away but resets and depression had giving him a lot of time alone with his thoughts and the feelings had only grown. But now here was a Papyrus that he had more in common with, as guilty as that thought made him feel, he could talk about and do things with Stretch he couldn't do with his brother. Stretch wasn't his brother, not really, so his feelings of attractions didn't make him feel as ashamed. It wasn’t that he wanted their friendship to become romantic, at least he didn't think so, but the thought Stretch might join in was more then enough for him to keep going with this game he was playing.

“Sans formed first so, Red you get to suck him off.” That snapped Sans right out of his train of thought. He watch Red move closer their cocks bumped as he manoeuvred making Sans flinch. They made eye contact and Sans mind was suddenly flooded with those big, sharp, oh _very_ sharp teeth that would soon be _very_ close to a _very_ sensitive part of him.' _p-pine_ '. Red read his expression like a book, he had seen it before, he knew his jaws were intimidating.

“heh don't worry bud, i wont bite ya, i'm careful with these bad boys.” He licked his red tongue over the pointed ivories.

“that is unless the smoking big shot over there asks me to. heh” Well that didn't make Sans feel any better but all fears were forgotten when he felt Reds tongue come in contact with his dick.

“...hha...oh f-fuck. ” Red ran his tongue from the base up to the tip slowly, then brought the head into his mouth and started sucking gently while stroking the shaft.


	3. Chapter 3

Stretches gaze was glued to the seen, god it was so hot watching the two Sans, he had been sporting a tent for awhile now. He unzipped his shorts and let his erection free. Red and Sans paused and the two glance over, a string of pre-cum and saliva connecting Reds mouth to the head of Sans cock. Both of their eye sockets went wide fixated at the sight,while it was more slender then their own, it was quite a bit longer and had a bright orange glow. Stretch was loving their reaction and went to work stroking himself with one hand, holding his cigarette in the other.

Reds attention went back to Sans, this time bringing him deeper in and being a bit rougher. The renewed stimulation after the pause made Sans buck his hips up at Red, god Reds mouth felt so good around his cock, heh he really was careful with those teeth of his. The way Red used his tongue to rub around the tip every time his head rose up, to then slide down deep, tongue cradling and guiding him into his throat, it was like art, how was he even doing this? the guy sure knew what he was doing. This might have been the best blow job he had even had...though he probably wouldn't tell Red that. It was feeling so, so amazing but he didn't wanna be the first to cum.

“Mmmm Nyeh...ok Red that's good, we don't want this over just yet.” Red brought his mouth down to the hilt, showing off a bit before relinquishing the blue member, much to Sans relief and disappointment.

“Ok Sansy boy, your turn to go down on Red, show him how much you appreciated his efforts. heh.”

Red leaned back spread his legs and turned his head to the side. He was eager for sure but still a bit timid, he hadn't been exposed to anyone but Boss for along time. Sans noticed Reds sudden lack of eye contact, he again felt sympathy, from the new angle more scars on the others bones were visible. He decided he would take this opportunity to give Red a very good time, it was the lest he could do for the poor guy.

“wow...you look, really nice like this red.” He glided his hands down Reds femurs slowly. Red whimpered at the words and soft touch, his eye lights glancing back to Sans.

“you did such a good job buddy, mmm, now i get to return the favour.” He took hold Reds member, brought out his blue tongue and slowly ran it all the way around the head, till the tip of his tongue glided over Reds piercing, making the skeleton grunt. He stopped and let the tip of his tongue give some attention to the ornament.

“uh..ahnn..fff..shit..th-that's..oh..that's nice...hhhha.” Red seemed to be more sensitive then him, and more noisy. He had been uneasy about being like this and doing these things with Red at first, but the more they did, the more he was enjoying his crimson counterpart, he only spared the slightest of thought about what that might mean for his vanity, no point in over thinking this, not when Red was making such delicious sounds. He wanted to hear more. He open wide and brought Reds cock in, he slowly inched himself down, before coming back up allowing saliva to pure out making Red slick. He used one hand to jerk him off as he set a slow but steady pace making sure to play with that gold barbell every chance he got.

“hnn...hha ohhh...fuck...fuck...fuck..shit..mm.pl..please...s-sans..yes.” Whoa, did Red just say his name, that was hot.

Stretch didn't wanna just watch anymore he was then ready to join in, oh god was he ever ready to join in. But where to place himself? Red or blue? Why was life full of such difficult choices.

Blue.

Stretch took one last drag from his cigarette, stood up, let his shorts drop to the floor and stepped out of them, he pulled off his hoodie and under shirt as he made his way onto the bed. He positioned himself behind Sans, he ran his phalanges down the smaller skeletons spin, teasing each vertebrae all the way to the tail bone. The bones rattled at his touch.

Oh god Stretch was behind him, he was behind him and they were naked, what was he going to do to him?Excitement and fear ran through his bones, his body quaked and trembled in anticipation. Stretch moved his hands to his legs and grasped his femurs gently.

“Let me guide your body.” He pulled Sans legs back so he was on his knees, pelvis in the air pointed up at Stretch. Puckered entrance with a dripping blue cock hanging below, it looked so fucking good, no more waiting. Stretch line his orange cock up with Sans blue, took hold of both with one hand and started thrusting. The sudden sensation made Sans moan with Reds cock in his mouth, in turn the vibrations of the moaning added more pleasure for Red.

“ohhh..s-stars...ahnnn..ah..ah.so good...so good.” Looking over Sans back he could see Reds face he was covered in sweat, eye lights unfocused in the shape of hearts, tongue hanging out, while he was thrusting with Sans, it was almost as good as it gets, there was just one more then he wanted from this. He relinquish his and Sans cock and brought himself up to rub his tip on Sans ass hole. Sans flinched and looked back at Stretch. This made him stop as a thought crossed his mind. This isn’t his first time right? Surly not, he so much like him...but he was shyer and has been fairly quiet during all this. No he would say something if it was, right?

“You ok?”

“uh...y-yeah just..be gentle.” Better make sure he is ready, there was quite a size difference between them after all. Stretch knelt down and ran his long tongue over the entrance getting it nice and slippery, before slipping his tongue in. So little. He used one hand to rub the back of Sans lower spin as he slid his tongue in and out. Sans was moaning on Reds cock again and his bone started to rattle, Red was whimpering and mumbling incoherent phrases, it was like a symphony of pleasure.

Stretch felt the opening loosen and happy with the slickness he added while eating him out, he got back into position and lined himself up, this time slowing pushing the head of his penis in watching for any signs of pain. The pitch in Sans moans change, becoming slightly higher and his body tensed slightly but that was to be expected. He didn't feel any emergency clenching so he eased more of him self into Sans.

Holy fuck, Stretch was inside him, Stretch was in his ass! It hurt a little but the pleasure out weighed that pain. His mind was getting fuzzy and it was getting harder to focus on pleasing Red, he must have noticed because Red place a hand on the back of his Skull and starting guiding his movements.

God Sans was so tight around him, it felt amazing, he hope the guy was ready because he couldn't hold back any more. He started thrusting in and out of Sans, slowly at first but quickly pick up speed, going a bit deeper each time.

“Oh fuck Sans, your so tight, you...you feel so good man, s-so fucking good, Nyeh....Nyeh..Nyeh.” Stretch’s thrust were making Sans take Red deeper, witch made him gag slightly. He was hearing both Skeleton praise him and and call his name as he sucked off one and was getting fucked by the other, he was having a really good time. Reds hand suddenly urged him go faster and he felt a swell in Reds head.

“oh....ooohhh. i'm.gonna..fuckkkk..a-ah...ahnnnn!” Red came buckets in Sans mouth, he gagged at first then pulled up and swallowed as much as he could but most drooled out of his mouth back onto Red, some had made its way up into his nostrils and dribbled out down his face.

Red laid back and watched the other two while he basked in his glow.

“fuck...heh i needed that.”

Sans mouth was now free to cry out unhindered.

“a-ah....Stretch..ah...f-faster..please.” Didn't need to to ask him twice, the tall skeleton increased his thrusts, leaning over top of Sans he reached one hand down beneath, grabbed hold of Sans cock and started jerking him off in time with the thrusts.

“oh shit....y-yes..p-please....like that...ah..so good...ha..” He was getting close, his bones rattling loud, his arms couldn't hold him up any longer and he collapsed into Reds lap.

“heh, cute.” Red started petting the other small skeletons skull, watching his face contorted in euphoric pleasure, still covered in his semen.

“ah...ah...p-pap...papy...gonna c-cum...ah” Stretch was so enthralled, weather Sans was calling him by his nick name Blueberry used or was calling out to his own brother he didn't care, hearing the little blue skeleton call out his name almost brought him over the edge, he was close to. Really close.

“D-do it Sans...cum for me..Nyeh...”

“pa-papyrusss...ahhhh!” That was it, he was brought to climax while feeling Sans clenching on him with the waves from his orgasm, cum from Sans blue cock dripped down his hand as he came inside.

Stretch took hold of Sans hips, pulling out and guiding him to the side to lay down, he been through quite a lot tonight. He took the blanket that had bunched up at the bottom of the bed from their activities and placed it over him. He crawled under to and snuggled up next to Sans. Red wiggled free from under Sans head and crawled in on the other side of Stretch. All three heavily panting still, holding on to each other, Stretch in between the two worn out Sans', still covered in the mess of sex, they would worry about the clean up later.

“Well...that was fun.”

“heh..yeah it was.”

*snore*

Sans and Stretch looked over to see Red had already fallen asleep.

“Neyh heh guess we wore him out.”

“i pretty beat myself.” He laid his head on Stretch's ribs and closed his eye, right now he was more content then he had been in a long time.

“Hey..Sans, can I ask you something?”

“hmm.”

“That wasn't...wasn’t your first time...penetrated..was it?”

“..huh?...oh...uh...yeah it...kinda was.”

“Fuck...shit man, why didn't you say something? Fuck..I'm so sorry.”

“no, no, no it's fine...really, i mean if i wasn't ok with it i would have said pineapple.”

“oohh rrright...Pineapple, that’s what the safety word was, heh I forgot, good thing no one needed to use it.” Sans punched him in the side of the ribs.

“Owe..Nyeh heh heh..I'm just joking.” They both sighed and felt them selves starting to drift into sweet sleep.

“we...can't forget to clean up, before the others get back.”

“Nyeh, yeah later...”

\-----------------------------

The front door swung open waking the three sleeping skeletons, shit they had slept through the night.

“Pappy we’re back! Oh Stars, this place is a mess, and smells.” Blueberry called out.

“Sans! You better not have been smoking!” Papyrus had worked so hard to get his brother to quit.

“SANS! You better fucking not be still sleeping you lazy ass-hole!” Boss sounded mad.

Three sets of heavy footstep could be heard coming up the stairs. The three in the bed looked down at them selves...naked and still covered in a mess from last nights fun. Only one word left all three of their mouths.

“shit!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bonemouze.tumblr.com


	4. Alternate Ending! Red!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate ending where Stretch picks Red instead of Sans.
> 
> Check out this super dooper fanart from my story.  
> http://texiliaz97.tumblr.com/post/148250527031/welp-here-it-is-my-first-ever-fontcest-comic  
> #2  
> http://texiliaz97.tumblr.com/post/148542353956/so-sorry-for-the-delay-oh-my-god-over-200
> 
> http://texiliaz97.tumblr.com/post/148880167006/phew-finally-page-3-is-done-man-i-am-soooo?is_related_post=1

 

Stretch didn't wanna just watch anymore he was ready to join in, oh god was he ever ready to join in. But where to place himself? Red or blue? Why was life full of such difficult choices.

Red.

Stretch took one last drag from his cigarette, stood up, let his shorts drop to the floor and stepped out of them, he pulled off his hoodie and under shirt as he made his way onto the bed.

“Hey Sansy why don't you lay back for me.” Sans released Reds cock and looked up at Stretch, when had he taken his clothes off? He looked good, then the request hit him, oh right, he laid down on his back. Red let out a whimper at the lose of Sans mouth and looked at Stretch pleadingly.

“Aww don't whine Red, your gonna like this, now lay on top of Sans.” Red did as he was told and laid on top of Sans, they were face to face, Red was still very heated and starting licking any place he could reach, teeth, chin, neck. He started bucking his hips letting their boners rub against each other.

Perfect, Stretch thought as he watched Red, the red pucker of his ass looked so inviting. Stretch leaned down and let his long orange tongue slowly lick over the entrance.

“ah!....fuck, stretch....just fuck me, p-please.”

“Well, since you said please.” Stretch lined him self up and pushed his head in, he was met with no resistance so he kept going.

“ah...ah...yes, please keep going...deeper.” Red was panting and drooling, some of witch was dripping on Sans, but Sans didn't mind Reds face was to precious, he wondered if he looked that cute.

“Fuck Red...you feel so good...ha..” Red seemed more then ready so he started to thrust in and out, the motion took the place of Red thrust rubbing against Sans, but it wasn't enough for Sans who tried to push his hips up, under Reds weight, to get more friction.

“Don't worry...I...I got ya.” Stretch reached between the two, took hold of the red and blue cocks, they were both dripping and slick. He jerked both of them off in time with his thrusts into Red. The position was a bit more award and his knees where getting sore but it was worth it to here the noises they were making.

“ah...ah...ah...hgnnnn...feels..too good.” Sans started panty like Red, trapped under the other two he was forced to look at Red, who had his tongue hanging out making half moan, grunting sounds, more saliva and sweat dripping on his face. He couldn't do anything about it, his arm were pinned under Red, so he let his tongue out to, licking away some of the mess then lifted it up to met Reds. They let their tongues mingle as Stretch took care of them.

“Oh...R-Red...you doing...doing so good.” He was going all the way in each thrust, Red would push back into him as he went in, to make sure he was as deep as he could get. It drove him crazy, he started giving Red little kisses on the part of his spin he could reach. Then he found an angle that he could see a bit of Reds and Sans face, the two had their tongues locked together, covered in spit and sweat, moaning, panting and grunting.

“Holy fuck!..that's hot....oh fuck...I'm getting...close.” His thrust became faster and he tightened his grip on the others cocks, jerking quickly to bring them to climax. Their moans became louder and they started calling out.

“fuck..yes stretch f-fuck me....so good, so good so..so...ah..hgnnn..hhhaaa!” Red came first but was joined only a few seconds later by Sans. Stretch released the spent members and took a hold of Reds hips for dear life as he slammed into him without restraint.

“Yes..Red..yes.....ha...ha....nyeh....ha....hgnnnn..ahhhh.” He cam inside Red holding his hips tightly against his own before clasping to the side taken Red with him. Sans was finally free.

“Well that was...”

“something.” Red finish his thoguht.

“yep it was something heh.” Sans added.

Stretch took the blanket that had bunched up at the bottom of the bed from their activities and placed over the three of them. The two Sans snuggled up on each side of Stretch, they were still out of breath and sweaty but it was nice. Sans used the edge of the blanket to wipe off his face even though the rest of him was covered in his and Reds cum. All three of them were mess but they would worry about that later, the peaceful state was too nice to interrupt.

“So, was that ok?” Stretch looking at Red, he hadn't asked if he could fuck him, Red said to fuck him, but was that in the heat of the moment? Still it hadn't been very smart since he was trying to help the guy deal with his issues, Stretch was sure most were caused by Fell.

“um..yeah...no complaints here, it was different though, from when me and boss do it.”

There it was, conformation, he thought Red and his brother were fucking and he was right, the question was, was it always consensual.

“Red..does your bro.” He was interrupted by Red.

“don't!...just, let's not ruin the moment, k?”

“Sorry, but ya know I'm here if.” Red cut him off again.

“i know, i know..and uh...thanks.”

*Snore*

They turned to see Sans had fallen asleep.

“heh, ya know he is kinda cute when he's asleep, doesn't have that cocky grin of his.”

“Yeah...wait what's wrong with cocky grins?”

“night stretch.”

“Wait, Red!...Red....dammit.” With a sigh Stretch relaxed into the pillow, he held the two smaller skeletons closer as he started to drift off, it was nice, they would have to play Poker again soon.

\-----------------------

The front door swung open waking the three sleeping skeletons, shit they had slept through the night.

“Pappy we’re back! Oh Stars, this place is a mess, and smells.” Blueberry called out.

“Sans! You better not have been smoking!” Papyrus had worked so hard to get his brother to quit.

“SANS! You better fucking not be still sleeping you lazy ass-hole!” Boss sounded mad.

Three sets of heavy footstep could be heard coming up the stairs. The three in the bed looked down at them selves...naked and still covered in a mess from last nights fun.

“Shit!” The three of them said simultaneously. Stretch tried to teleport but his magic hadn’t replenished enough from the sex, it must of been the same for the Sans's because neither shortcut out to save them self.

The door swung open and the brothers of the three dishevelled skeletons stood in the threshold jaws agape.

“........P-Pappy?”

“Wowie!! you guys had a sleepover to?..um...where are your pyjamas? And whats all that goo?”

“I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL HIM!!!!!!” Fell tried to lunge at Stretch but Blueberry and Papyrus held him back.

“Umm....” Stretch leaped out of bed and jumped through the bedroom window.

*Crash*

“WOWIE! See Sans I'm not the only one who does that!...though I would have put my clothes on first...and not from a second story window.”

Blueberry grabbed Stretches shorts from the floor and rushed to the broken window looking out to see his brother star fished in a snow mound.

“Pappy, your pants!” He said while waving the khakis out the window. Papyrus joined Blueberry by the window as Fell was dragging Red out of the room.

“Hmm..didn't stick the landing did he. STRETCH WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO TEACH YOU HOW TO LAND BETTER?!”

“.......uhhggg.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya know I can reread these 100 times but I wont find most of the errors till after I post it, lol.


End file.
